Love Me
by The Character's Death
Summary: "Slumping to the ground another wave of pain crashed into his consciousness, crowding out everything else. Pain…the only thing he had ever understood completely. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he realized his worst fear. He was…alone." A one shot request from my dearest friend, A Soulless Poet! Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. *Oneshot/Complete*


**Another contract killing. For my good friend, Whispers and Rain. I hope you enjoy this...as it is a little different from my normal work. Like I told you before...I blame the copious amounts of wine and sad music.**

* * *

"_…love me…_"

The thought lingered in his mind as he walked down the quiet hallway of the main estate…more of a craving, then an actual thought.

"_…love me… Love me. Love me. Love me, love me, love me. Love. Me_."

His fingers clenched into fists as nails dug into the flesh of his palms. A slow ache ran its way up the length of his arms, the muscles and tendons growing weak under the strain as he finally relaxed his fingers, staring at the painful indentations on his palms. Looking at his hands, memories began to involuntarily flood his mind. Of _her_. Her words. Her tears. Her screams. The look of complete fear on her face…even as she protested that she wanted to know him. How he felt. …how he felt…no one had ever asked him that before. Not even Shigure. But she did. And then she left…just like that. She left…

"_…love me…_"

In hindsight, he wished he hadn't hurt her. Driven her away. But that's what happened when people came too close to him. They suffered. They suffered as he suffered. And he did…hurt her. Hurt her and broke her. Just like them. Just like the others. Breaking people down…controlling them…frustration washed over him as he ruminated over this. As hard as he tried…they still couldn't hear him screaming.

"_...love me…_"

In order to keep them close he had sacrificed his humanity for divinity…becoming a monster in the process. The fact of the matter was…he didn't want to be alone. But no matter how hard he tried to keep them close to him they seemed to be drifting further apart…away from him. He knew he was losing control. It would only be a matter of time. He would be gone…forgotten. The only thing he ever understood was pain. Pain left scars. And scars were a permanent testament that the pain had been real. Something left behind…

"_…love me…_"

If becoming a monster was what it took to be remembered…etched permanently in their minds…so be it. Walking into the garden, he took a seat in his favorite spot. A moment of peace in the turmoil. It wasn't long now. He could feel his body growing weaker with each passing moment. The only thing driving him now was that memory…of her. It was absolutely cruel the way she had arrived…crashing into his life. Why now? Now…when it was too late to matter. Having finally found what he had so desperately longed for…searched for… To have it right there in front of him. And then she just left… He didn't blame her, though. Taking what he wanted from her flesh was the only thing he knew to do. Taking. Taking without asking. Because no one had ever given him what he was crying out for. They were all too scared.

"_...love me…_"

Pain rushed through his body as the muscles contracted and tightened underneath his pale skin. Gasping out for breath, tears stung his eyes as he choked back sobs. He hadn't realized it would hurt this much…to die. Slumping to the ground another wave of pain crashed into his consciousness, crowding out everything else. Pain…the only thing he had ever understood completely. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he realized his worst fear. He was…alone.

** End**

_His little whispers,_

_"Love me, love me_

_That's all I ask for_

_Love me, love me."_

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something_

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something_

_Monster,_

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here_

_Looking through the window_

_That night he caged her_

_Bruised and broke her_

_He struggled closer_

_Then he stole her_

_Violet wrists and then her ankles, silent pain_

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams_

_Monster,_

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here_

_Looking through the windows_

_Time will_

_Hear their voices_

_I'm a glass child,_

_I am Hannah's regrets_

_Monster,_

_How should I feel?_

_Turn the sheets down_

_Murder ears with pillow lace_

_There's bath tubs_

_Full of glow flies_

_Bathe in kerosene_

_Their words tattooed in his veins_

_Yeah!_

* * *

**A/N: Feature lyrics in this story are from the song "Monster" by Meg and Dia.**


End file.
